Lost In.... A bowl of Jell-O?
by Chibbi-Nekko-Chan
Summary: Its about the last cup of Jell-O, plz r/r! its funny, trust me!


Forever Lost in… A Bowl of Jell-O?!  
  
ChibbiNekkoChan: Ok, this story is a war about Jell-O. It's for the easily amused, so don't be surprised if you don't understand my madness. I made this story because I had red Jell-O today in lunch at school. And I LOVE red Jell-O. I also wanted to write a funny Gundam story. Oh, And in case you didn't know, half the humor is that Duo HATES Jell-O.  
  
  
  
There it was, the jiggling, fruity, treat all children loved. The last one.  
  
There was only one person there. A young man, about the age of 15. He wore a braid in his hair that was down to his butt. He made an evil grin and glared at the cup of Gelatin Jell-O. "It's so… BEAUTIFUL!" the young man yelled. He tried to be quiet, as all the other pilots in the house were asleep. He kept the refrigerator door open, just gazing at the cup. He knew that if he left it in there someone else would eat it. He slowly reached out to grab it just as, "Hold it right there!" another young man yelled. This one had on spandex and a green tank top. "Don't you dare touch that Jell-O!" he yelled at the braided boy. "I saw it first Heero! That sucker's mine!" the braided one grabbed the Jell-O as Heero pulled out a spoon. "You wouldn't" the braided one said. "Oh Duo. My poor sweet Duo. This is the LAST spoon in the house, and you know Quatre's rule. No spoon, no Jell-O." Duo quivered his lip remembering the rule. It kept going over and over in his mind. No Spoon, No Jell-O, No spoon, No Jell-O. PLOINK! Heero looked at his hand to see there was only a fist, no spoon. He looked over his shoulder to see another young pilot towering over him. This pilot however, was about 16 and had aerodynamic hair. "Nope, I'm the oldest, I get it." He said. "Not if I have the Jell-O!" Duo answered. Duo jumped onto the counter, standing and holding the cup of Jell-O high in the air, out of reach of the other 2 pilots. "Trowa? What are you doing out here? Hey! Is that Barney!?" the other pilots turn to see while taking out their guns as the blonde pilot takes the spoon out of Trowa's hand unknowingly. When Trowa looks at his hand, no spoon. "Quatre????" Trowa said looking at Quatre. Quatre rocked back and forth on his heels whistling, hands behind his back. Crawling on the floor, a Chinese pilot sneaks up behind Quatre and takes the spoon. "Hey!" Quatre yelled. Duo started shivering, he had to have the Jell-O right here, right now. Spoon or no spoon. He lowered his arm, the other pilots were fighting over the spoon. 'Heh, I have the REAL treasure! All they have is a metal inadiment object.' Duo thought. Duo took the open tab and pulled back the seal. The fighting Pilots stopped as they heard the tear of the seal coming off the Jell-O cup, slowly, gently. "You wouldn't Maxwell." The pilot with black hair said. "Wanna bet Wufei. What about you others!? Heero? Trowa? Quatre? You wanna bet? Huh? Don't think I'm strong enough. But I'm gunna do it. You can't stop me!" Duo tore off the seal the rest of the way and threw it on the ground. Duo rose up the cup of the red, jiggley, fruity dessert everyone craved up in front of him. He opened his mouth, brought the cup closer and started to pour it. In slow motion the other pilots screamed 'Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Finally, it was gone. Duo swallowed it all. He gave a smile, whipped his mouth with his black sleeve. "INJUSTICE!" Wufei yelled running at Duo. The Others held him back. "It's ok Wufei, we're all hurt from it." Quatre said. Duo jummped off the counter and walked to the door and went outside. He sniffed the air and went for a walk in the woods. "Man I miss that Jell-O." Trowa said. "Don't worry, it will always be in our thoughts." Heero said. They all held their heads low and sighed. The last cup of Jell-O, the last bit of fun, it was all gone now. Their life was all gone. Duo on the other hand was the most happiest person in the world! He created his own line of Jell-O. Of corse, he didn't let the other pilots in his store where he sells it. And of corse, its VERY expensive. But it's the BEST Jell-O in the universe because Duo made it, and Duo knows his Jell-O.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing, or Gelatin's Jell-O ©. 


End file.
